First Love
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: In Page, Kel learned that Ilane of Seabeth and Seajen and Duke Baird of Queenscove used to dance at parties. This is their story. Please read and review.


**A/N: **This is a ficlet I wrote for one of the Seanfhocal challenges at the Dancing Dove. I hope you like it!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****First Love  
****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eighteen-year-old Ilane of Seabeth and Seajen smiled across the room at the green-eyed stranger who had caught her attention.

It was the first night of Midwinter, and Ilane's father had decided that it was time for her to be presented to the court. This was far from what Ilane desired, but nonetheless she had allowed her maids to lace her into an impossible pink gown, and had obediently walked down the grand staircase.

Now she was being polite, dancing with the men who offered, smiling coyly at anyone who seemed interested. It was how her father expected her to act. Seeing as how she was only fairly pretty, Ilane would have to work harder to find a noble husband. She had so much as heard this from the horse's mouth.

_Ilane and Nella crept down the hall, leaving muddy footprints on the red carpet runner. The two sisters had spent the afternoon out of doors, having their midday meal in a meadow on a soft red blanket. Their picnic had been interrupted by a drenching rain, but instead of running for shelter, Ilane and Nella had raced through the rain. _

_Their mother had died giving Nella birth, and in his grief, their father, Sir Pilas, had become overbearing. Ilane took Nella under her wing and cared for her in ways that the governesses and nannies could never. Ilane supposed that this was because she had known her mother for six years before her death, whereas these other women were strangers. _

_Now the twelve-year-old Nella was a handful, but she and Ilane were closer than ever. The girls often got themselves into trouble. As it was, they didn't want their father to see the state of their clothing. The dresses, stained with mud, would never be the same._

_Nella froze. The door to their father's study was open, and light flooded into the dim hall. The stair that led to their chambers was just beyond this door. Ilane put a finger to her lips and peeked around the edge of the door frame. Her father was sitting with a man whom Ilane had never seen before. Their backs were to the girls. Quietly, Ilane dropped to her knees, Nella at her heels. She sent her sister ahead of her, crawling as quietly as possible past the open door. When Nella was safely at the foot of the stairs, she stood and waited for Ilane._

_As she slowly put one hand in front of the other, Ilane picked up bits of the conversation._

"_Lord Belvine would be honored to have your daughter, Sir Pilas," the man said. He must have been speaking for his master's fief. Ilane kept moving, knowing that at any second she could be seen. But the girl froze as she heard her father describing her._

"…_plain brown, not nearly as lovely as her dear mother, but I think she's pretty all the same. Her breasts are small, but her hips are big; she'll foal easy enough. I don't think that Belvine would have any trouble finding a wet nurse when she dropped a healthy son."_

_Ilane felt tears stinging her eyes as she scrambled past the door. She brushed them away before Nella helped her to her feet. Now she knew how her father really thought of her._

"May I help you with something?" Ilane asked, walking over to the stranger. The man looked flustered, emerald eyes sparkling.

"Forgive me for staring, fair lady. I was just thinking that I can not even hope to know the name of such a ravishing beauty."

"I am Ilane of Seabeth and Seajen," Ilane said. "And you are?"

"Sir Baird of Queenscove," the young man answered, kissing her hand. "Will you do me the honor of a dance?"

"I'd like that," she said, taking his arm. Baird told Ilane that he was a healer and a knight. He was the oldest son of his family. Ilane found that Baird seemed more interested in hearing about her then he was in talking about himself. She judged him easy to talk to and told him of her mother's death and her relationship with Nella.

It was the beginning of something wonderful. Ilane went to all the balls, each time dancing with a few men before seeking out her green-eyed friend. On the third night, just as the evening was coming to a close, Baird pulled her onto the terrace, and gave her a small kiss. He smiled as her went back inside, leaving Ilane's feet stuck to the floor.

She walked back to her family's suite of rooms, nodded politely to her father, and went into Nella's room to say good night. She ended up blurting out the whole romantic story.

"He's wonderful," Ilane finished with a sigh.

"Oh Lane!" Nella breathed. "You're so lucky."

Ilane smiled. Queenscove was a better match than even her father had hoped for.

The next morning her father, Sir Pilas, called his elder daughter the study of his family's suite. She entered with a smile, hoping that Baird would be there to claim her hand.

But it was not Baird who stood from his chair at her entrance.

"Ilane, this is Baron Piers of Mindelan." Piers was short and lean, with a delicate nose, dreamy long lashed hazel eyes, and clean brown hair. Ilane smiled and curtsied, playing the 'charming girl' role that her father's eyes demanded.

"I am pleased to meet you, sir," she said, holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Piers said, kissing it.

At the ball that evening, it was announced that young Baron Piers of Mindelan would wed Lady Ilane of Seabeth and Seajen. Baird slipped away shortly after the declaration, and although she looked for him, Ilane did not see him.

The next night, just after the stroke of midnight, Ilane and Piers finished a dance. She begged a moment, and headed off towards the hallway, as if she was going to use the privy. Once in the hallway, she went out to the terrace where Baird had kissed her. He was there, leaning against the rail.

"I didn't think I'd see you," Ilane said, walking to his side, hands clasped behind her back. Baird didn't say anything. "I suppose you've heard," Ilane continued.

"Yes, I have," Baird said.

"I'm sorry, Baird," Ilane offered. "It isn't exactly what I want, either."

"If life was fair," Baird began.

"Life isn't always fair," Ilane interrupted. "This may be what is best. I had a dream last night, Baird, of a lady knight and a green-eyed healer. I don't know who they are, but I don't think that they could exist if we were together."

Baird nodded his head. Then he stepped close to Ilane.

"I'll never forget you," he breathed. Baird gave Ilane a long, passionate kiss and then strode back into the palace. Ilane took a few minutes to gather herself before she went back to Piers.

A few days later, Ilane prepared to leave to journey home to Seabeth. As she walked slowly down an outdoor corridor, she felt oddly at peace. The memories of her first love would never leave her, but Ilane firmly believed that she was walking towards her destiny.

At the end of the walkway, Piers stepped out from behind a parapet. He was holding a single red rose. Ilane smiled and accepted the flower, and his arm.

Ilane of Mindelan. It was a name that she could get used to.

**THE END**


End file.
